A good time for a Revolution
by Elise-chan
Summary: My version of how Amelia and Zel got involved in the Revolution series.
1. Chapter 1

**A good time for a Revolution**

**Disclaim: **Unfortunately I don't own Slayers. Kanzaka-sama and maybe other people do. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. I promise to return them as soon as this fic will be over so, please, be kind and don't sue me.

**Author's note:**Hi minna-san! I don't know about you but personally I can't stand the holes in the manga/anime Revolution. So I tried to fill them with this fic. I made a lot of assumption in it so please don't start throwing fireballs to me. Last thing. If you are wondering why I write in such bad English, it's because I'm Italian.

******

When the servant came to deliver the message I was ardently hoping for a diversion. I knew my job is essential for my country but I just couldn't help myself. When it doesn't involve to punish a villain for a very infamous crime and doesn't entail to spread justice around the country it was _really_ boring! At the moment I was fighting to keep my eyelids up. Sleep never seemed so tempting to me. The oldest council member was keeping a conference about some stupid, ancient and useless law long forgotten. I couldn't even remember _why_ the council was talking about that thing.

I suppressed another yawn with the only result of gathering tears in my tired eyes. While I was brushing them with a hand I saw a young boy approach my personal maid with a letter over a silver trail. He gave the message to her and she looked at me, waiting for an order. I nodded to her. She gave a look at the message and brought it to me. The council member was so absorbed from his talk that doesn't even glanced in my direction. I took the white letter from the maid wondering what could it be.

It was so strange… well, being a princess implies that I receive a lot of mail. A big part of it consisting in wedding proposal and suitors' gifts. If I have to read any single letter I receive I won't had time to do anything else, so I have a few people with the task of be a filter. That way they deliver to me only the correspondence I receive from my few friends.

Lina-san and Gourry-san didn't write often, just a few line now and then to make me know where they were and what they were doing. Even less often they stopped in Seyruun to say hallo (and probably to have some very large meal offered from the royal kitchen).

Sylphiel-san was in Sairaarg at that moment, helping the inhabitants to rebuild the city. She had become an high level priestess and was running the major shrine of the city. She wrote often to me. Actually every two week. Accurate like a clock. And I had received her letter just a couple of days before, so if the letter was from her it have to be some trouble.

And there was Zelgadiss-san. He never wrote to me. He hadn't to. After the Dark Star battle I gave him one of my bracelet. It had a vision spell on it so, every time I want to talk to him I had just to use my bracelet to contact him. And of course he could do the same. It's the best spell I have ever learned! How useful! Usually I had used it to contact my daddy. So he could always know where I was and what I was doing.

I remember perfectly the day I gave it to him. How could I forget. I was so terrified! He was going to leave the castle to follow a lead about a possible cure. He told me he had to go into the Desert of Destruction. The name wasn't comforting at all! Anyway, we were on the balcony of the palace library. It's his favored place in all Seyruun. And when he is in it it's my preferred too! The night had fallen and a big white moon shone in the dark blue sky. The atmosphere was so romantic! He sighed and turned to me with a sad look on his face.

"I had to go Amelia". His words were so full of sorrow I felt a pain in my chest. But I knew it. I knew he would go eventually. I accepted his body and my people was accustomed to his presence and don't even flinched anymore at his sight. But he was unhappy. Every time he glanced to his gloved hands he twitched and made a face. He saw himself as a monster and nor I nor anybody could ever change this.

At his words I had lowered my eyes. He may had thought I was going to cry because I felt an arm land softly over my shoulder. I jumped at the sudden contact. Not because it was unwelcome, just because it was unexpected. I snapped up my head fixing my gaze into his eyes and an amazing idea popped in my head. I scooted closer to him and freed my necklace. It was a simple pink ribbon that matched my right wristband. Any other day it would had lacking of the blue gem with the five pointed white star but just two days before I had made another jewel with a protection spell on it.

I held it in my closed fist and quickly cast a vision spell on it.

He must have heard some of the words even if I had said it just under my breath because he frowned and asked "What are you doing?".

I glanced up at him and offered him the magic necklace with a smile. "Please, take it with you. It will protect you in your journey".

He stared at me for a moment, then he took the pink ward and with a smirk he said "And of course it'll allow you to know always where to find me. You cast some sort of tracking spell on it, am I right?".

I had hoped he would doesn't know about that spell but of course he had a lot o knowledge about magic. I sensed my face become warmer and presumably very crimson. Well there was no point in deny it so I simply whispered "You're right. I just wanted you to be safe and this way I can intervene if you are in trouble. And I'll continue the search here in Seyruun so, if I had news, I can contact you easily". I kept for me the fact that that way I could talk to him whenever I wanted.

He glanced down at the blue gem in his hand and asked "How it works?". I smiled up at him. I had been so scared he would refuse! "You don't have to cast any spell. Just think about me and say my name aloud. My wristband here will make a contact with yours and we could talk for a few minutes. It's very simple to use. You could use it even to track my position. My dad had a similar ward to track me whenever I go for a journey".

His face was thoughtful for a moment, then he smirked and said "Now I see how could Phil let you travel alone or, worst, with Lina. And that explain how he know exactly where you were when we were fight against copy Rezo".

I recalled the way daddy arrived on his white horse to rescue us after Lina-san was injured. It was such a dramatic moment and out of nowhere daddy arrives and we ended up running for our dear life! Even if the situation was dangerous, it had been ridiculous!

His next words drew me back to present "But why you hadn't told us about this spell. It would have been quite practical!".

I thought for a moment to a way to say my idea without being rude but could not find one so I simply said "Well I thought Lina-san would have taken my magic wristbands to sell them or something".

He stared at me with a strange expression that could have been of amusement, then he laughed. He _actually _laughed! In all the time we had travelled together I could swear I never saw he laughing aloud! A smirk was often on his face, sometimes even a soft, small smile, but a laughter…well it was something new! I was so pleased to see him happy I almost missed his next words. "I must admit. You have a point. She'll definitely do something like that!".

He then put the pink and blue object in one of his hidden pocket saying "But I consider this a loan. I'll return it to you when I'll come back". My heart stopped for a second. Had I heard it right? Or maybe my mind was just having an hallucination? I could not believe he had said he would come back to me! I never dared to dream about that! And he had said this of his own will! He really had changed from the first time we have met. And the change was not for the worst either!

"Zelgadiss-san…" I couldn't think of anything to say. But he was already leaving. "Goodbye Amelia".

Gathering all my courage I ran to him to hug him from behind. "Be careful Zelgadiss-san" I managed to whisper. My heart racing wild. Through the tick fabric I could clearly feel the astonishing warm stone under my arms and hands. The best feeling in the world, in my opinion.

He took one of my hands and gave it a little squeeze. I could feel my face was burning and I could swear he was deeply blushing too. He then nodded without turn to me and when I released him he simply walked away. That night I couldn't sleep. My mind always returned to him. To his words. To his touch. He had told he would come back. And I believed him. I was so happy.

A soft cough snapped my attention to reality. I was daydreaming again. The council meeting had ended and the hall was now almost empty. My personal maid, Rose, was standing behind me. When I look at her she said "Highness, the dinner will be served in an hour, may I help you change in you evening dress now?" I wondered just how much time I had been daydreaming…it was almost supper time! "Yes Rose, thank you" and I followed her to my room. The letter forgotten in my hands.

Wonderful! I had lasted a boring meeting only to be pulled in a tedious dinner. I know that being a princess involves a lot of duty but had it to include my meals too? Why can't I never eat alone? Or at least with my father. Why every nobles of Sayruun had to witness every meals I take! It was so frustrating. I had to follow etiquette. That's one of the reason I always loved travelling with my friends. With Lina-san and Gourry-san I could eat like a wolf without worry about how it will be unlady-like. At least if Zelgadiss-san wasn't nearby. When I was younger I just didn't care about his staring over our battle-for-food. But lately it had become unnerving. I just couldn't stand his disapproving gaze. And even if I had to restrain myself it was always more comfortable than the endless formal dinners-suppers-breakfasts I had to go through when I'm home. Anyway, the most irritating thing were suitors' stares. Lately they had been a lot of them. It seems that every eligible man in the surrounding area had decided to take a chance with me and I couldn't refuse to meet them. It will be unjust refuse to at least give them a chance to present themselves.

Anyway, finally dinner was over too and I could take a little time to relax in my room. With a graceless leap I sprawled myself on the large bed staring at the ceiling. It always had a soothing effect on me. I had painted my room in a deep blue shade so staring at it always remembered me of a clear summer sky. So relaxing. My eyes were becoming heavy again and my mind was starting to drift away. Suddenly a thought popped in my head. The letter. I had completely forgot about it!

Suddenly fully awake I got up and approached my desk. The letter was waiting for me on top of it. No sender. Only a royal seal. I didn't had the slightest idea of what kingdom it can belong to. That's why it had been delivered directly to me and not to my crew shield. A royal seal always mean business.

I sighed and sat on my bed again. I was starting to seriously detest my job. It's fun to be a princess when you're young. And it give to you many privileges. But the constant political quarrels were simply unbearable!

With another deep sigh I finally opened it. It was from a kingdom called Ruvinagard. Only few lines. They need help to find Lina Inverse. It does not said why. I thought that maybe they had some problem only she could fix. They knew Sayruun's royal family was in strict contact with her. It didn't take long to make my mind up. If they need her I had to put all my effort to help find her! Justice demanded it! And, by the way, a formal request made to the Seyruun royal family can't be turned down easily. It could cause political retaliations. _And_, last but not least, this mean that I'll be able to go to find Lina-san! I missed her and Gourry-san so much. I couldn't wait to go find them. It will be like the old times when I adventured with them. I wondered if I had to tell Zelgadiss-san about this story. Maybe he could decide to come with me. It will be perfect. Away from duty castle, with my friends spreading justice around the world! What else could I have asked for?

But before of doing anything I had to tell daddy.

Naturally, daddy told me I could go. He was a little uncertain at first but, seeing the injustice of not provide help to whom require it, it had give up. However he said I mustn't go alone in this journey. I bet he was thinking to how situation tend to became dangerous whenever Lina-san get involved. I promised him I would try to call Zelgadiss-san. With him I will be pretty safe. I said daddy I will call him that evening. And I couldn't stay in my skin from anticipation.

**Author's end note: **first thing, thank you for reading so far. Now if you want read more I'm afraid you have to leave a review … ok just joking ^_^ I'll write the rest anyway because Justice demand it but, if you could take a minute of your time to tell me what do you think of this, it will make me really happy. Tips, criticism and everything you could think of are more than welcome. See you soon, goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**A good time for a Revolution**

**Disclaim: **No, Slayers' aren't mine and no, I don't make money for this, so please don't sue me (it will be very unjust!)

**Author's note: **Hi, everybody. That's the second part of the story. I revised the first chapter to fix some of the numerous grammar error I had made last time but I suspect that more are hiding from my thesaurus. I had made a few change also, nothing big, just something here and there.

Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy!

***********

The fire-camp I had started was throwing a soft light around the clearing I chose to spent the night. Desert of Destruction had revealed to be a total waste of time. No ancient shrine, no miraculous cure, nothing! Only mile an mile of dirty, hot-burned sand! The daylight had tortured me with hot rays and the night were as cold as the Dark Lord Dinast's house! Without a lead, tired and angry as always when a trip that was supposed to bring me a cure revealed to be a complete failure, I was on my way toward Seyruun.

I would have returned to Seyruun even if Amelia hadn't ask it to me. The new world had revealed to be absolutely useless. I could have expected! Magic was quite unknown in the land outside the barrier.

When the necklace Amelia gave to me began to glow I was gathering wood for the fire in the clearing. I picked up the little blue gem and concentrated about the small girl. As always, an image of the young princess began forming in my mind. The first time we used that spell it surprised me quite a lot. Despite is name it didn't provide a "vision" at all. It allow two minds to make a connection on the Astral Plane. Words weren't needed. It was enough to simply think about what you want to tell. It was some sort of "mind reading". Very useful if you don't want someone to hear your conversation. That's how we never saw Amelia use this thing to contact her father! Very clever. Probably she had learned to keep secret from Lina after what she done with Sayruun Royal Crest. At that thought I couldn't stop a smirk forming on my face.

The image forming in my head was always accompanied to a warm feeling. Like being surrounded from a cloud of protection. It was comforting. Travel alone wasn't exactly fun and not too much time after I had left the palace I was feeling bored. Well not just bored. It was a feeling of emptiness. Something I had felt often in my life after the loss of my parents when I was a kid. Something I felt when Zolf and Rodimus get killed by a shard of Shabranigdu. Maybe I had become accustomed to the presence of my friends. Loneliness. But there wasn't nothing I could do. Lina and Gourry were somewhere to slay some bandit gang and I haven't time to get involved in their stupid quest. I had to find a cure. And the sooner the better. I would ask Amelia to come with me if she wasn't a princess. But she was and she couldn't wander away from home for too much time. She had a duty toward her people. Not that this was the only reason keeping me to make such a request to her. But it was a reason just the same. So don't bother me.

However, the message Amelia gave to me was unexpected. She had received a request from a foreign kingdom to search Lina. She said they don't explained _why_ they need Lina but that it had to be a good reason. I was suspicious at once. If they had a valid explanation to need Lina, why didn't they say so? Why keeping it secret in that way? I could not shake the feeling of discomfort that was growing over me so I said Amelia to wait for me. I'll escort her in that task. Besides, I hadn't nothing better to do. And maybe travelling around will bring me to a lead!

_________

It took me two weeks to reach Sayruun. When I approached the palace gate it was nearly sunset. The guards patrolling the palace recognized me at once. I suppose my appearance is quite hard to forget. At least they make me pass as soon I asked to see Amelia. I was accompanied in a big hall to wait for the princess. I waited just a few minutes before heard a rush of footsteps coming toward me from the opposite door of the large room. Guessing who was the owner of the footsteps I raised from the chair I was sitting in an prepared to meet my friend.

I never seen her face. As soon I turn to greet Amelia, a bundle of pink and white clothes knocked me down. Somehow I managed to catch the little girl when she was in mid-hair but her leap had been so powerful to make me fall like…well like a rock. The loud sound that my stone skin made impacting the stone ground could have awakened a lethargic bear. I wasn't totally sure, but I could swear the chandelier on the ceiling had shaken for a moment.

Luckily nobody came to see the source of that commotion, maybe the guard had been instructed to leave us alone, no matter what. A fortune indeed, seeing the awkward position we were at that moment. I was actually laying on my back with my arms draped around her thin waist. Her hands rested lightly over my chest and her hair were tickling my nose. I closed my eyes, momentarily lost in the amazing feeling her body pressed to mine was arousing.

With a soft moan she raised her head. "I'm sorry Zelgadiss-san, did I hurt you?"

I suppressed a little chuckle. That girl will never stop to surprise me. "Actually, you are the one injured" I replied. "Why you tend to fall on me every now and then?"

She laughed softly "Sorry Zelgadiss-san, I was so happy to see you, I can't contain myself". She gave me a beaming smile and raised herself in a sitting position. She was now straddling me. I couldn't hide a deep blush, realizing how her body was positioned over mine.

"Would you please get off me, Amelia?" I blushed even more as the memory struck me. Last time I used that same words we had just fell in the cave where Lina and Sylphiel were fighting against Rezo's golems in his laboratory. It was the first time I had noticed how uncomfortable I was around (or for better saying _under_) the little justice princess.

She blushed crimson and with a small smile she slid off me to sit on my side. "Sorry"

I coughed slightly to let the tension flaw away "Don't worry" I reassured her. Then, remembering her soft skin who had actually crashed into mine "Are you hurt? Do you need help with recovery?"

She looked at me with a sheepish smile "I'm okay, don't worry Zelgadiss-san! I'm used to fall face first from higher place!"

At her words I couldn't suppress another smile. Is amazing how often she managed to make me smile.

Somehow we succeeded in regain enough dignity to pick up us from the ground. She asked me if I was hungry and, without give me time to answer, she took my hand and lead me to another room where a very large meal was been prepared.

"Are you expecting guest?" I wasn't in the mood to be around people, like always.

"No Zelgadiss-san, why?" she turned to give me a questioning look.

"Well, judging from the amount of food the servants are bringing I thought…" I trailed off.

"Oh, well, they always prepare dinner for a lot of people, you know, nobility and dignitaries and…others…" she averted my eyes as she was embarrassed. This made me feel curious.

"Others? Who?"

"Well, men…you know…hem…suitors" she whispered the last word so softly I had to thank my enhanced hearing to have been capable to pick it up.

I was at a loss of words. Instantly I was very annoyed, almost angry.

"Suitors?" I asked nonchalantly, although I couldn't get out completely the annoyance from my tone of voice.

She sent me a thoughtful glance "Well, you see, I'm almost eighteen now and I'm the second in line for Sayruun's throne, so they expect me to…well…to…"

"To marry?" I finished for her.

"Yes" was the whispered reply.

An awkward silence dropped between us. I done my best to keep my fury in control. It wasn't her fault. She was a princess. It was obvious many men were eager to court her. She was quite a sight even in her travelling outfit.

I shook my head to get rid of these thought and concentrate on the task we had to fulfill.

"So, tell me again, what is this story about finding Lina?"

__________

Luckily we had dinner in another room, separated from the hall where nobles and suitors were. She excused herself from them saying she had to discuss business with an old friend. I could have swear she was as glad as me to avoid dining with all that people, but I keep this for myself.

During lunch she gave me again all the story about the letter she received from Ruvinagard and I told her about my reserve. She, of course, told me to not be so suspicious and that we had to help them anyway, since that was a formal request.

"They are sending someone to travel with us" Amelia said eating a slice of cake.

I could feel my stone skin frown. "Who?"

"I don't know. They send me another letter saying someone is coming to accompany me in this journey. I think it's some sort of bodyguard or a policeman" she said thoughtfully.

"This could be a problem" I couldn't shake off the feeling that something fishy was being prepared for us.

She doesn't say nothing but glanced at me with a quizzical look.

"If they are sending a bodyguard for you, how could we explain my presence? It could be taken as an offence to their defense department" I explained.

"Oh! I hadn't thought about this!" she frowned for a moment, then her natural optimistic nature took over and she smiled "But we'll figured something out!".

Again I found myself smiling at her "Nothing can't bring you down, can it?"

"As long as Justice is by my side, nothing can ever stop me!" she said while standing with a foot on the table and the other on her chair.

I just sweatdropped.

_______

An hour later we were in Prince Phil's study.

He listened carefully at my perplexities, then he nodded and replied "You are perfectly right Zelgadiss-dono. But there is a way to go out of this situation without cause a political conflict!".

Amelia of course beamed at this statement and jumped to hug her father "I knew Daddy! Justice will always prevail!"

"Of course daughter. Those who walk on the Justice Pathway shall always find a way to work things out!"

Somehow they had managed to strike a quite impressing pose.

I sweatdropped again.

_______

"Ok, Phil's idea is the only way we have to justify my presence in that task, but an official ceremony with _all_Seyruun as spectators is it really indispensable?" I tried to keep my growing anger under control but all that people staring at me didn't help much. Al least I had managed to convince them to let me wear my usual clothes. It could had been much worse if I had to wear a fancy suit!

"I'm sorry Zelgadiss-san, but is an ancient tradition to let the people be present at every formal event that take place in the Palace! That way Seyruun's people feels involved in the palace life!" explained Amelia while checking for the hundredth time my outfit searching for wrinkles to stretch.

I let out a resigned sigh admitting defeat "Ok, let's just do it".

The investiture's ceremony went out quickly and without problem. I knelt before Prince Phil who landed softly an ancient an obviously heavy sword on my shoulders. For a moment I thought he could drop the sword… I know that unless you're using the sword of light you can't do much damage to my stone body but it could still hurts a lot! Anyway, Prince Phil is a very strong man (I saw him kills lesser demons with bare hands with my eyes) so he managed to not drop the sword and I became the personal bodyguard of Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun. Now I had all the reason in the world to accompany Amelia wherever she'll go, secret missions included. Very clever from Prince Phil, I had to admit.

The Ruvinagard's dignitary was expect for the day after so I spent the day following Amelia from a room to another, waiting at her side while she accomplished her royal duties. When her job was over she lead me in the royal library. The very same one where I said her goodbye almost a year before.

"Amelia, I have to return this to you" I handed her the enchanted ward but she didn't pick it up immediately. She looked at it for a while, then gave me a beautiful smile and said something. I realized that I had been distracted so I asked her to repeat.

"You can keep it if you want. It'll remember me wherever you go. I know that after this mission you'll go off again, to find your cure" her beaming smile never faltered, although her eyes were showing some sort of pain.

"But I said it was just a loan, so now I have to give it to you". Her pained expression was now unbearable. "You could always offer it back to me when this is over, if you want" I added, fighting with all my strength to block the wild blush that threatening to spread on my face. Even when I was human I had blushed a lot but who could have guessed that even a stone skin could blush that much!

The joy spreading from her face was astonishing. She lit up like a lighthouse. She took the ping ribbon with the blue gem and draped it around her neck. Then she made a little surprised sound "I just remembered something Zelgadiss-san! Please, wait here for a minute, I'll be back right now!"

I hadn't the time to ask nothing that she dashed out of the room heading who know where. She came back in a few minutes, I was just wondering if I had to go after her. She was holding something in her hands.

With a blush and a smile she handed me a little package. I took it with a questioning look. "You brought me a present? Why?"

"It's something I saw in a little shop. It just remembered me of you so… Please open it!" her face was a mix of fear and hope. I felt myself relax and opened the gift. It was a leather brown belt. Very similar to the one I always wear. But it had a golden buckle on it. The design was very pretty. It wasn't fancy and yet it had been finely crafting. "Thank you Amelia"

"Do you like it? I thought you could use it to hold your sword" her hopeful face was awesome. She somehow managed to seems both girlish and gorgeous. I felt again my face on fire.

"It's beautiful. Thank you"

She gave a soft sigh obviously relieved. "I'm so happy you like it! I wanted add some enchanted jewels on it but I thought you could disliked it. You don't like fancy things, do you?"

"You know me well" I replied, mentally thanking she hadn't added any jewel on the belt. In that case I couldn't have turn down the gift and make her unhappy or alternatively wear it. And going around with a belt with sparkling jewels embedded on it wasn't an attracting idea, especially when you have such a sparkling color skin.

She gave me another smile that could have melted rock and I felt such a desire to protect her. Even if this was just a job somehow it wasn't a duty at all. It was just my desire. Protect her. Go wherever she'll go. Follow her and give my life for her. That's was exactly what I wanted to do. That time and forever.

**Author's ending note:**I hope Zel and Ame wasn't too much out of character. It's very hard write in first person. Anyway, it was fun! If you have enjoyed reading the half I enjoyed it writing, I'm happy. Please, if is not ask too much, leave a review to let me know what you think of my work. As always, tips and criticism are more than welcome.

See you in my next fic.

Thank you for your time.

Elise-chan ^_^


End file.
